


Untitled

by Skye



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi was never good with words...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Speaking would often get Omi into trouble. Sometimes he'd say what he didn't mean, other times he might say a little too much of what he did. He'd trip over his own words, and then not know why others snickered at him. Even when he was corrected, he still often wouldn't understand. This was why now even he, a mighty Xiaolin Dragon, could not convince Jack Spicer to stay.

Things were different for Jack. He could often talk his way out of trouble, at home, at school, and of course all of the other troubles he seemed to run into all the time. The problem was he was a little too good at talking himself out of trouble, he could even talk himself out of something. Stay with Omi, stay with the good guys? He was an evil genius, his time was best spent working against the forces of good instead of with them.

Perhaps if Omi didn't have words to say, and Jack didn't have words to lie, things would be different. Maybe if Omi didn't speak he would be better understood. And maybe if Jack didn't need to respond, he wouldn't have a chance to convince himself that he was wrong in his feelings. But things still did need to be said, so they went their separate ways.


End file.
